


Kiss me blind

by ExNihiIo



Series: KageHina NSFW Week 2021 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Wholesome, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExNihiIo/pseuds/ExNihiIo
Summary: It is, like with most things involving their sex life, Hinata who suggests it."You get this look, when we do it," he says then. "The one you get when we're in a game. You're always so focused on what you're doing, but... I want you to enjoy it as much as I do."Kageyama furrows his brows. "I do enjoy it.""But it's always about— me?" Hinata says, and shakes his head. "That sounded wrong. I want to take care of you, like you do with me. If you want."Kageyama thinks about it, about how it would feel, to have Hinata's hands all over him, the warmth of his breath, the softness of his touch. He furrows his brows. "And you would like it, too?"Hinata shifts and nods his head, presses his mouth to Kageyama's neck and breathes, "Yes. Yes I would."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: KageHina NSFW Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114523
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98
Collections: Kagehina NSFW Week 2021





	Kiss me blind

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of KageHina NSFW Week and I got an exam in an hour, go go go!  
> Hope you enjoy!!

It is, like with most things involving their sex life, Hinata who suggests it.

"I think you think too much," he says, pushing Kageyama's hair away from his face.

They're laying in bed, pressed one against the other and their legs intertwined. Hinata's in his running shorts and a white tee, Kageyama still in his pajamas because it's only seven in the morning and the weekend, and he doesn't wake up at ass o'clock like Hinata does, no matter the day.

Kageyama turns his face in Hinata's hand and noses at his palm, making him snort. "'S too early for this," he says, and Hinata kisses his neck, body pressing him down against the mattress. "It's okay. I didn't mean _now_. Whenever you feel like it, if you ever do. It's okay if you don't."

He says it easily, his fingers trailing up Kageyama's arm in a caress, until he finds Kageyama's hand and squeezes it in his. Kageyama makes a small noise and turns around until Hinata's the one pressed against the mattress and sinks against him, sleepily wrapping his arm around his waist. "Gimme five minutes."

Hinata laughs and starts caressing his hair.

The five minutes turn into ten, then fifteen, then an hour, and by the time Kageyama fully wakes up Hinata has dozed off again, all loose limbs wrapped around Kageyama, careless of the streak of light cutting across his face through the window. Kageyama kisses his brow and Hinata scrunches his nose, opening his eyes. He grins sleepily. "That was more than five minutes."

"What do you mean with 'I think too much'?" Kageyama asks him, because it's all he's been able to think about ever since he properly woke up. Hinata hums and runs his hand through Kageyama's hair, something he _really_ enjoys doing in the morning when they're both too sleepy to care about the way they look and they're still all rumpled from the pillows and the sheets and each other.

"You get this look, when we do it," he says then. "The one you get when we're in a game. You're always so focused on what you're doing, but... I want you to enjoy it as much as I do."

Kageyama furrows his brows. "I do enjoy it."

"But it's always about— me?" Hinata says, and shakes his head. "That sounded wrong. I want to take care of you, like you do with me. If you want."

Kageyama thinks about it, about how it would feel, to have Hinata's hands all over him, the warmth of his breath, the softness of his touch. He furrows his brows. "And you would like it, too?"

Hinata shifts and nods his head, presses his mouth to Kageyama's neck and breathes, "Yes. Yes I would."

He moves away then, grabs Kageyama's face in his hands and says "But my opinion isn't the one that matters, here. It's yours, alright?"

"Alright," Kageyama says, and then "I'd like to. Do what you said."

"Yeah?"

Hinata grins widely and kisses him, Kageyama's hand wrapping in his top. "Not— now, though. Rain check?"

"Of course," Hinata breathes, kisses him again and again, his forehead and cheeks and mouth and says, "All the time you need."

* * *

The time comes two weeks later, still the weekend, but with a free monday to follow. They're curled in bed with the curtains still drawn, the tv playing some movie they've seen like five times already, Hinata's head resting on Kageyama's thigh.

He's mindlessly scrolling through his phone, when Kageyama's fingers sink in his hair and he asks, "Want to do that?"

Hinata raises his head, "That?" and, his eyes huge, says, " _That_? You sure?"

"Yeah. Wanna do it?"

Hinata grins and sits up, presses his mouth to Kageyama's and murmurs, "Yes, yes, gonna make it so good for you, I love you so much."

Kageyama hums in the kiss and lets Hinata press him against the mattress, his smaller body heaving on him. Hinata's hands run over his chest, his shoulders, his arms, his neck, they cradle his face and he deepens the kiss, his tongue hot in Kageyama's mouth.

He moves away then, pins him with a gaze and says, "Wait here."

"'M not going anywhere," Kageyama says, almost teasing, and Hinata rolls his eyes as he reaches into his bedside table, where they keep anything they might need in these occasions. The black strip of tissue he pulls out from the drawer, though, that is new.

"Raise your head," Hinata murmurs, and "Good boy," with a smirk, when Kageyama obeys and lets him slip the blindfold over his eyes. Kageyama focuses on the feeling of Hinata's fingers on the back of his head, tightening the blindfold and securing it on his nape, and the touch of Hinata's fingers as they slip over his ears, his cheeks, his jaw.

The blindfold smells faintly like Hinata. A strip of his clothes, maybe?

"You're still thinking so loudly," Hinata murmurs, and Kageyama shifts. Hinata sounds much closer now, his breath ghosting over Kageyama's cheek. He turns his head and is met with a kiss, Hinata's lips pressing sweetly over his, but the hand on his chest is just as sweet, tracing Kageyama's arm, up and down from palm to elbow, and up again to his shoulder.

"Lay still," Hinata says, shifts him until he's comfortably laying against the pillows. Elbow, forearm, palm, his touch still faint and invisible, Kageyama shifting ever so slightly under it. Hinata puffs out a breath and suddenly his mouth is on Kageyama's neck, kissing.

"You look so good like this," he says, and Kageyama brings a hand to Hinata's nape, hand roaming from his shoulder until it's sinking in Hinata's hair. "You smell good," he murmurs, turning his face.

This time Hinata laughs, and Kageyama ends up kissing his forehead instead of his lips. "Yeah? You too. You always smell good."

Hinata moves away again. He's a solid weight on Kageyama's hips, his hands reaching for the hem of Kageyama's shirt and tugging. "Can I take this off?"

"Of course you can," Kageyama breathes and Hinata hums. Kageyama feels him moving away, his shirt pulled up halfway to his chest, and then there's a soft and warm mouth on his chest making him jolt.

"Sorry," Hinata mutters. He reaches for Kageyama's hand, intertwining their fingers. "Too sudden? Want me to say what I'm gonna do?"

"Doesn't that defeat the whole purpose of this?" Kageyama asks, pointing at the blindfold. Hinata breaths out a laugh. "That's true. Are you comfortable?"

"Yeah," Kageyama says, and then, squeezing Hinata's hand. "Just a little... tight."

"What?" Hinata replies, and then, as he shuffles on the bed. " _Oh_."

Kageyama can feel his face burn, because really, it's a little embarrassing, getting so worked up already. Hinata has barely held his hand. But then Hinata is kissing his chest again, his smile clear in the press of his lips, and Kageyama hears him murmur, "I'm taking your clothes off."

Kageyama nods, and Hinata lets go of his hand just long enough to tug his pants and underwear off, pulling his shirt up and helping Kageyama slip his arms out of the holes. Then Hinata is pressing back against him, his fingers tight between Kageyama's again, while Kageyama reaches blindly for his shoulder and finds him shirtless.

"You're so cute," Hinata says smugly, presses a kiss to Kageyama's mouth and moves away before Kageyama can press back against him for another kiss. Hinata's mouth lands on Kageyama's neck, then his chest, and he stops to press his forehead there and breathe while his free hand wraps itself around Kageyama's hip. "God, you're so cute, so perfect. I'm so lucky to have you."

Kageyama tightens his fingers around Hinata's and on his shoulders, mutters a "Shoyo" that comes out breathy and weak, because Hinata has begun swirling his tongue around Kageyama's nipple and it's _so much_.

"Stay still," Hinata reminds him, his breath almost chilly on Kageyama's chest. Kageyama jerks but doesn't move, even though everything in his brain tells him to tug on Hinata's shoulder and push him down, to wrap his legs around Hinata's waist and thrust against him.

Hinata hums, presses his mouth to Kageyama's chest in a quiet kiss. The hand gripping Kageyama's hip moves lower. "You feeling good?"

Kageyama almost laughs, because Hinata is drawing patters on his inner thigh and it's _maddening._ Almost, though, and instead nods and murmurs a "Yeah. Good."

Hinata kisses his chest again, moves his hand up Kageyama's thigh and Kageyama stills, holding his breath. "Good. I love it when you're being honest with me. You're so good, Tobio."

At those words, Kageyama whines. It's quiet, almost under his non-existing breath, as Hinata closes his mouth against Kageyama's side and sucks a mark into the skin, the sensation enough to make Kageyama jolt. His leg bends without his permission and bumps against Hinata's side, his hand slipping from Kageyama's thigh.

"Please," Kageyama murmurs, and Hinata grins against his hip. "Yeah? You want something?"

Kageyama nods and a soft whine leaves his mouth against his will when Hinata shifts and wraps a hand around his ankle, tugging his leg back down. He suddenly feels cold.

"You know you have to tell me what you want," Hinata says, oh so softly. He says it with his hand still on Kageyama's ankle, fingers dragging up and down his skin, breath warm on his stomach and oh, Kageyama is threading a thin line, he's going to fall and he can't stop it...

A tap to his leg, and Kageyama starts. Hinata's fingers tighten on his. "Hey," he murmurs, "Still good?"

Kageyama exhales, while Hinata keeps rubbing his fingers against his leg, up and down, up and down, gentle and careful like he always is. Kageyama nods, whispers, "Please," and brings their joined hands between his legs.

Hinata exhales softly and presses his mouth to Kageyama's legs. "That's good, good boy," he whispers, and Kageyama keens when Hinata's fingers wrap around him. "So good, Tobio, telling me what you need. So good for me."

Kageyama gasps, and the noise is muffled by Hinata's mouth on his, Hinata's body pressed against his as the hand that is not currently stroking him slips underneath Kageyama's knee and moves his leg to a side to make more room. Kageyama moans again, because Hinata is naked and hard against him, his hips rocking forward. Kageyama moves his hands to Hinata's hips, pulls him forward, and Hinata groans in his mouth, fingers tightening on his thigh, and Kageyama knows that once the blindfold is removed and they're back in their clothes, he will find Hinata's imprint on his skin. Good thing it's the weekend, he thinks, delirious.

"Tobio," Hinata gasps against his mouth, as his hips stutter once, twice. He goes quiet and still then, his mouth sliding to Kageyama's neck, and Kageyama comes as well at the gentle pressure of teeth on his skin.

His mind goes a bit fuzzy then, his body suddenly heavy, but hands still tight on Hinata's hips. He hears him shift on the mattress, the click of the lamp's switch, then the blindfold is pushed up and Kageyama blinks against the light.

"Sorry, sorry," Hinata laughs, and turns off the light. He presses a kiss to Kageyama's mouth, fingers cradling his jaw as he mutters, "Raise your head," and untangles the fabric against Kageyama's nape. He kisses him again, deeper this time, and Kageyama melts in the sheets at the soft praises falling from Hinata's mouth, telling him how good he'd been, how perfect, tugging carefully on his arms to help him sit up and drag him to the bathroom for a warm bath.

* * *

Later, he finds himself wrapped in the warmest pajama he owns and with Hinata plastered against his back and an arm around his waist. The tv is still on, a different movie this time, and Hinata is nuzzling sleepily the back of his neck.

Kageyama reaches for his hand, pressing a kiss to his knuckles, and says. "I love you."

Hinata hums and kisses his nape. "Love you too."

They sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ExNihiIo_) and [Tumblr](https://exnihiio.tumblr.com/)!! ^^  
> You can also find me on [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/lanjingyeets?t=1567431334)!


End file.
